


Brave Face

by christinawithav



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Haunted by memories of the past and wishing he could love his new lover back.





	Brave Face

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Not a Lefou/Stanley shipper but this idea has been in my head for awhile. Muse finally let me write something. Unbeated. Couldn't think of any other title.

 

***  
Lefou walked across the vast castle grounds, beautiful colors were everywhere as the flowers bloomed once again, and the grass had regained its lush green color.

 

He felt like he was moving in slow motion.

 

He heard the cries of happiness close by but he was so focused on his task it sounded like it was in the distance.

 

He walked the areas where the walkways were high above him and had been repaired by magic.

 

Then he saw what he had hoped not to see.

 

A limp form of a man lying on the ground and not moving.

 

Lefou felt his throat constrict and tears come to his eyes.

 

"Gaston?"

 

But no answer came and Lefou had the sound of sobs, like they were being ripped out of someone....

 

***

 

Lefou awoke and sat upright breathing hard, He was in his cottage and in his bed.

 

Just a dream, He kept repeating in his mind over and over again.

 

Then he saw the form laying next to him.

 

Stanley's face was peaceful in sleep, how Lefou envied that peace.

 

It wasn't a dream, Gaston was dead, dying as a result of his darkness and jealousy.

 

Lefou tried to remember Gaston as a war hero and not for what he had turned into.

 

Had Gaston ever truly cared about him? Nights like these really made Lefou question everything.

 

But a lot had changed in four years, Belle was now a princess and she'd taught him how to read.

 

A new world had been opened up for him and so many others.

 

The transition of Stanley from a sort of friend to boyfriend and then lover had been awkward and interesting.

 

Stanley was a sweet man and it was obvious how much he loved and appreciated Lefou.

 

Lefou did care for him but all his life he had never fully trusted people, He wished he could fully love Stanley.

 

But instead many times he still longed for Gaston.

 

"My love?" Stanley's voice made Lefou come out of his musings.

 

"I'm fine," Lefou told him and kissed him before he could say anything else.

 

Stanley responded happily and they soon moved together.

 

Lefou may not truly loved Stanley back, but on nights like these he was good at making Stanley believe it was all about him.

 

Maybe one day Lefou could rid himself of all doubts and all the ghosts.

 

AN2: Writer's block sucks but I'm mostly satisfied with how this turned out.


End file.
